


Rumor, Rumor

by JotaroVapes (radioaction)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hubert von Vestra, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Time Skip, Sex Pollen, Tent Sex, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, bossy bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioaction/pseuds/JotaroVapes
Summary: They say that Sylvain Jose Gautier seduced men and women alike.Curious to see if there's any truth to that rumor, Hubert von Vestra pays Sylvain a visit during his time of desperation.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Hubert von Vestra, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 15
Kudos: 118
Collections: Sylvbert Weekend 2020





	Rumor, Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place pre-time skip where Sylvain and others are recruited into the Black Eagles.
> 
> Written for #SylvbertWeekend 2020

A sense of unease had settled in Sylvain’s chest. The night before a mission always left him feeling anxious, but these days you never knew if a bandit might end up turning into a demonic beast. Not only that, but this time there was a strong possibility that the villagers nearby could be involved. The most they could hope for was that they were dealing with a hostage situation.

In the worst-case scenario, it would be a massacre. 

Most of the day was spent setting up camp. In an effort to calm his nerves before retiring for the night, Sylvain decided to clean his armor. Anything to keep his mind busy. He was about halfway through polishing his cuirass when a shadow passed over the entrance to his tent. 

Without hesitation, he reached his sword and turned around, prepared to deflect or attack.

At first, Sylvain could barely make out the intruder's face as they stood in the shadows just inside his tent. But then he recognized the unmistakable high cheekbones and lithe silhouette of Hubert von Vestra.

Heart thundering against his ribs, Sylvain sighed in relief as he lowered his blade. 

It had been months since he was recruited into the Black Eagle house, and still, he could never get used to Hubert's knack for sneaking up on him unnoticed. It was as if the man could glide over the ground like a ghost. 

“Uh, good evening Hubert,” Sylvain greeted awkwardly as he set aside his cuirass. “Something I can help you with?” 

It isn't every day that a person encountered the Imperial lapdog without his handler. Usually, that meant he was going off-leash, and based on the things that Hubert said to their professor in the past, no one would blame Sylvain for being a little suspicious.

"Tell me, Gautier... Are the rumors true?" Hubert asked, completely ignoring Sylvain’s question. 

Rudeness aside, Sylvain could not help but catch the rough sound of Hubert’s voice. It was as if he had been running and was still catching his breath. 

Confused and on edge, Sylvain chuckled and gave Hubert a wary half-smile as he leaned back on his palms. "I’m afraid you’re going to have to be more specific there, Hubert.” 

Due to his reputation, Sylvain was the subject of more than a few rumors. If someone were to write them all down, there would be enough material to fill a library. The mage could be referring to any number of stories of his notorious escapades that spread around Garreg Mach. Almost none of them portrayed him in a good light. 

“I’ve heard some rather interesting talk as of late.” As he spoke, Hubert reached up and grasped the wooden post that kept the tent up. There was something off about Hubert. More than usual, that is. His words were silted, and Sylvain could swear he heard a slight waver in his voice. “Stories that Sylvain Jose Gautier is a man with a variable pallet. What was it that Flayn said…” Hubert trailed off, and Sylvain could hear the smirk on his lips when he chuckled. “Ah, yes. She mentioned that your tastes included ‘men, women, and most disturbingly... _livestock_.’”

Sylvain scoffed.

Of _course,_ Hubert would hear _that_ particular bit of hearsay. When they returned to the monastery, Sylvain would have to ask Seteth to chill out with his creative embellishments.

“Certainly, you know that those rumors are just that: lies and slander.” Sylvain shook his head. “I’m a bit disappointed, actually. I never took you for the gossiping type.” 

“I would prefer to call it ... _reconnaissance_.” The dark mage was practically leaning on the tent pole now. Sylvain was concerned that if the man put too much weight on the pole he would accidentally take the whole place down with him.

“They say every rumor thrives off a grain of truth. So… Is that all it is? Lies and slander?” 

Sylvain gave him an incredulous look. “Are you asking me if I really sleep with horses, or what?” Tired of the whole’ talking-with-the-shadows’ bit, Sylvain grabbed the candlestick off his side table and held it up to get a better look at Hubert. “Cause I hate to disappoint, but that’s just…” 

The witty retort died on Sylvain's lips the moment candlelight illuminated Hubert’s face. Sweating profusely, Hubert was clutching his chest as if he was in pain.

In fact, he looked like he was a few moments away from collapsing--the flushed cheeks, the labored breathing, how his knees slightly wobbled even though he was standing still. 

This was the first time Sylvain had seen Hubert look so… human. 

So vulnerable. 

So different from the stony facade that the shifty figure usually wore. 

“Hubert... Are you alright?” Concerned, Sylvain carefully set the candle back down. He stood up from his cot and took a step toward Hubert. 

“Ngh...” Hubert winced, and Sylvain heard his nails scrape against the wood as he gripped the tent pole tighter. “I’m fine. I... just--” 

Whatever Hubert was trying to say was lost when his grip slipped, and he lost his balance. 

Without a second thought, Sylvain dove forward and caught Hubert before his head hit the corner of Sylvain’s travel trunk. 

“Shh, I gotcha. Just relax, okay?” Sylvain coaxed Hubert to relax as he pulled the man into his lap. 

Now that he was even closer, Sylvain could truly see what dire straits Hubert was in. The man was shivering, and when the black locks fell away from his face, Sylvain could see that Hubert’s pupils were blown wide--so much that his eyes were almost entirely black.

There was a faint scent of something sweet, too. Like Hubert had just rolled around in flowers, or had spent time in a fruit orchard. Neither scenario seemed likely. 

Sylvain frowned and pressed his hand to Hubert’s forehead. Even that innocuous touch made a shiver go through Hubert's body.

“Gods, you're burning up… Okay, that settles it. You need to see Professor Manuela. Let's get you--”

“Do **not** take me to that woman,” Hubert hissed, speaking through his bared teeth. “She cannot help me; I assure you.”

Panicked, Sylvain snapped, “And what makes you think I can?” This was the last thing he needed right now. If the imperial princess’ retainer was found dead in his tent, it would only make his already tenuous relationship with the rest of the Eagles worse.

He was about to drag the dark mage kicking and screaming to the infirmary tent but was stopped when Hubert’s lips pressed against his own. They only lingered for a few seconds, but it felt like hours. 

Sylvain balked and stared wide-eyed at Hubert after he pulled away. 

Swallowing thickly, Sylvain tripped over his words. ”Oh! Um... Huh.”

The rumor about his tastes was, at best, an exaggeration. Sure, he had flirted with some men in the past, but it was usually a case of mistaken identity. From the back,, _anyone_ could mistake Linhardt or Yuri as being a member of the fairer sex. Then, of course, there was that one time with Felix, but that had been more of a spur of the moment affair--an "I’m glad you’re alive" kind of thing. And he had never approached any farm animals with anything other than respect and good intentions. 

So while nothing about the man in his lap struck Sylvain as particularly alluring, Sylvain found himself intrigued by the proposition. To see _Hubert_ of all people, all pliant and needy on his lap… It awoke something that had been lingering in Sylvain’s subconscious. This was his chance to finally strip the dark mage of his calm and calculating demeanor.

Yeah. 

Sylvain could work with this.

Whatever expression Sylvain wore must have been receptive. He felt Hubert relax in his arms, and that smarmy smirk was back in full force. “I see you're beginning to understand.” Hubert’s smile fell away when Sylvain suddenly hooked his arms under his knees and hoisted Hubert up over his shoulder. 

“Unhand me, you cretin!” Hubert hissed as he scratched at Sylvain's back. It reminded Sylvain of a feral cat. 

As soon as Sylvain made it to the cot, Hubert squirmed out of his grasp and landed unceremoniously on the thin mattress. He twisted around and glared at Sylvain, seething. “What the _hell_ \--”

This time it was Sylvain’s turn to interrupt him with a kiss.

Whatever insult Hubert wanted to throw at him was forgotten. Instead, he moaned into Sylvain's mouth. A pleasant shiver went down Sylvain's spine. Who knew Hubert could make a noise that wasn't dripping with the promise of veiled threats or biting sarcasm? 

As they kissed, Sylvain kneeled on the edge of the cot and braced himself on Hubert's shoulders. They were surprisingly broad. The man was not tiny, just thin. That was part of his ghoulish charm, Sylvain supposed. 

Sylvain took a chance and swiped his tongue over Hubert's lower lip. When Hubert did not protest, he tilted his head and pushed his tongue past Hubert's lips. He tasted like coffee. 

They both moaned at the feeling of their wet, hot tongues sliding against each other. It was sloppy, desperate, and incredibly hot--just like Sylvain liked it. 

He felt Hubert tug the sleeve of his doublet. Taking the hint, Sylvain pulled away long enough to peel the cumbersome jacket off. As he pulled his undershirt up over his head, Sylvain couldn't help but notice how Hubert's eyes traveled down his well-built chest. Nor did he miss how his gaze settled on the bulge between Sylvain’s legs. 

When caught looking, Hubert averted his eyes and divested himself of his long overcoat. Only the plain black mage robe remained.

Sylvain kicked off his breeches. They fell to the floor, joining the rest of his garments.

Returning to the bed, Sylvain tangled his fingers in Hubert’s hair and yanked his head back to expose his throat. The needy moan that rumbled in Hubert's chest went straight to Sylvain's dick. He pressed hot kisses to Hubert’s slender neck, each time leaving behind a beautiful purple-red mark on his fair skin.

Every time Sylvain breathed in the sweet scent that emanated from Hubert's skin, he felt his cock react. Apparently the ‘effect’ of this flower was contagious. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to get a little high while fucking his new best friend, Hubert von Vestra. 

“So,” Sylvain purred, “Have you always been madly in love with me or...?” He laughed when Hubert met his playful gaze with a glare. 

“Don’t-- _ah_!” Hubert gasped when Sylvains’s teeth grazed across his skin. “ D-don’t flatter yourself, Gautier. I am here onlybecause I came into contact with a flower that has ...certain _effects_ on one's anatomy.” He rolled his hips up against Sylvain to prove his point, causing the redhead’s breath to catch in his throat. 

“Oh yeah?” Sylvain scoffed, returning the favor as he rocked his hips up against him in retaliation. He smiled when he heard Hubert swallow back another moan. 

Sylvain released Hubert's hair and ghosted his fingertips over Hubert's chest. His thumbs grazed over his nipples, hard and raised through the thin fabric of his robe. Just that little brush of contact was enough to elicit a delightful keen from the man underneath him. He could feel how hard the other was through his robe. 

There was nothing he’d like more than to draw more of Hubert’s delightful noises to the surface. 

But first, there was something he wanted to ask. 

“Ican't help but point out that there are several women in the camp.” Sylvain pressed further, trying to get more information before they went any further. “One of them is bound to be into the tall, dark, and handsome types, right?”

The bitter, sardonic laugh Sylvain received in return struck a nerve with him. “And risk _impregnating_ a classmate? Please do try to think before you speak, Sylvain.” 

Hubert’s sense of superiority was snuffed out the minute Sylvain's hands stopped roaming over his chest. He looked at Sylvain questioningly.

“Come on, you gotta tell the truth. You _like_ me, right?” Sylvain teased and gave Hubert his best heart-breaker smile. At first, Hubert did his best to scowl at him. Then his resolve crumbled as Sylvain slowly rocked his hips against him. 

“I…” Hubert stammered as each brush of delicious friction against his cock made him shiver. “I cannot let anyone else know about my… _proclivities_.”

Sylvain frowned, and his hips stilled. “Why not?”

“Will you _please_ stop **interrogating** me and get on with it?” Hubert snapped as a hot blush crept all the way up to the tips of his ears. 

Sylvain raised his eyebrows and whistled. “ Ooo, okay there, Mr. _Impatient_.” 

Smirking, Sylvain shimmied down Hubert’s body and positioned himself by his feet. Just as he was about to divest the mage of his cumbersome robe, he realized he was missing something very important.

Noticing his hesitation, Hubert groaned and propped himself up on his elbows. “ _Now,_ what is it?”

Sylvain swore under his breath. “Er...I don't have any... Oil. Or anything like that,” he admitted.

A beat passed between them, then Hubert rolled his eyes and laid back down on the cot. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. “ Fortunately, I had the foresight to take care of that for you. So… Continue.” 

Intrigued by this information, Sylvain leaned over Hubert and tried to meet his eyes. “Wait. Does that mean you’ve already...?”

Hubert gave him a curt nod; his eyebrows furrowed as another blush bloomed across his face. 

That made Sylvain blush too. All he could think about now was Hubert desperately fingering himself open in preparation for this. Just for the _possibility_ that Sylvain might fuck him.

Did Hubert do it right there in the field - or wherever this flower was growing? Or did he wait to do it in his tent?

Did he have to muffle his voice with his hand as he fucked himself on his fingers? It was a shame Hubert robbed Sylvain of that experience.

His lurid fantasies were interrupted when he felt Hubert nudge his shoulder with the ball of his heel. Sylvain looked down and saw green eyes looking back up at him.

Hubert narrowed his eyes and asked, “Are you going to fuck me or not, Sylvain?”

Sylvain grinned and pressed a kiss to Hubert's leg.“Alright, alright. Message received.” 

Hubert huffed. “I certainly hope so.”

Hiking up Hubert’s robes, Sylvain trailed his hands up those long, slender legs. “Damn…” he breathed. “And I thought Dorothea had long legs.” 

“Please do your best to keep talking to a minimum,” Hubert growled. It may have been Sylvain’s imagination, but Sylvain could swear there was a hint of pride in his voice. 

Pale thighs parted easily as Sylvain hiked his robe up and over Hubert’s hips. It was a delightful discovery to find that Hubert wasn't wearing anything underneath his robes.

Sylvain was also suitably impressed by what Hubert was packing under those ridiculously poofy pants of his. His cock was an attractive shape and length. Sylvain gave Hubert’s cock a tentative stroke, making Hubert’s hips buck into Sylvain's grasp. Their shadows danced against the tent wall, and Sylvain stopped to appreciate the beautiful arch of Hubert's back as he moaned. 

Already Hubert was slick with precome. It flowed steadily over Sylvain’s fingers, down his shaft, and down between his legs. 

“Damn, so ready for me...” Sylvain whispered as he traced his fingers around Hubert’s puckered rim. He pressed his digits inside and could tell that Hubert had been thorough in his preparation. He licked his lips, arousal flaring in his loins as he _again_ imagined Hubert desperately fingering himself. 

Had Hubert wondered what Sylvain's cock would feel like buried deep inside him? And was this the first time he had wanted Sylvain like this or was this just the most recent? These questions and more kept flooding Sylvain's mind. 

Unable to wait much longer, Sylvain licked his lips and pulled his smallclothes down, exposing his cock to the cool night air. 

Hubert’s eyes briefly widened, then with a sly smile, he tilted his head to the side. “I suppose that other _rumor_ was true as well…”

“Oh yeah? What rumor?” Sylvain grinned, blushing as he stroked himself. It was so satisfying to look down and see Hubert splayed underneath him like a gift. 

“Hm. I wonder.” Though Hubert played hard to get, Sylvain saw how his throat bobbed and watched as his tongue swiped over his lips. 

Oh, someday Sylvain would have to find out what those lips would feel around his cock. Surely that silver tongue of Hubert von Vestra was talented.

Sylvain propped Hubert's hips up on a pillow and nestled between his legs. He took a deep breath as he guided his cock to press against Hubert’s pliant hole. 

Needy whimpers escaped Hubert. The dark mage grasped at the sheets underneath him as his cock twitched eagerly against his thigh. More precome leaked over his alabaster skin. 

“You ready?” Sylvain asked breathlessly as he smoothed his hand over Hubert’s thigh. For some reason, he suddenly felt nervous. This was going fast, even for him. Usually, there was more foreplay. A part of him wished that Hubert felt the same. That was definitely not the case.

“ **Yes**. I’m ready.” Hubert emphasized his answer by rocking back against Sylvain and growled when Sylvain grabbed his hips to try to keep him still. 

“I’m trying to be courteous here, okay? I’m assuming this is your first--” His sentence was cut short when Hubert suddenly flipped Sylvain over and onto his back. 

That was the breaking point, judging from how quickly the dark mage pulled his robe up and over his head and tossed it on the ground. 

Interested to see what Hubert would do, Sylvain laid back and watched as he straddled his lap and hovered over Sylvain's cock. 

Sylvain hissed as the tip of his cock pushed passed the tight rings of muscle. It was torture to keep his hips from bucking up as Hubert sank onto his cock 

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Hubert chanted enthusiastically as Sylvain filled him to the hilt. His head fell back, and his trembling thighs hugged Sylvain’s waist. 

Once he regained some of his composure, Hubert smirked down at Sylvain. “Was that, _hah_ , so hard?” Hubert asked breathily as he started to rock his hips back and forth. 

Sweat beaded on Sylvain’s brow. He gripped Hubert's thighs tightly in warning. “J-Just remember to take it slo--” 

Completely disregarding Sylvain’s warning, Hubert lifted himself inch by inch until just the tip of Sylvain's cock remained inside him. When Hubert thrust himself back down onto his length, Sylvain had to bite back a loud moan. 

It was intense for Hubert as well. The sound he made was closer to a scream than anything else--a pleasured scream, but a scream nonetheless. Hubert's hands immediately flew to his mouth to muffle his voice.

A second passed before Hubert fell forward, shivering as he rested his forehead on Sylvain's shoulder. 

Sylvain exhaled sharply and resisted the temptation to tell Hubert that he _told_ him so. But instead, he decided to be nice, so Sylvain reached up and gently patted Huberts back. “You good?”

Hubert mumbled something unintelligible against his skin.

Leaning closer, Sylvain tilted his head. “Hmm?”

Sighing, Hubert turned to look at Sylvain. “I… I can’t move my legs,” Hubert repeated, clearly frustrated and dejected. It was oddly adorable. As much as Sylvain wanted to cheer him on, he could tell that Hubert did not have an aptitude for the ‘riding.’ 

“Heh. Yeah, I have that effect on people.” Sylvain winked before he wrapped his arm around Hubert's waist and flipped him back over to the other side of the cot. It had been a while since he had fought for dominance in the bedroom. It was fun, but now Hubert was back underneath him where he belonged.

Hubert’s legs locked behind his back while his arms wrapped around Sylvain's shoulders. He shivered as Hubert leaned up and licked a long stripe up his neck, and felt a little lightheaded when he heard the next words from Hubert’s lips. 

"Hurry up and wreck me, Gautier," Hubert whispered.

Sylvain was nothing if not a gentleman. As such, he was more than happy to oblige his demanding partner. He withdrew and enjoyed the drag of Hubert's hole around his cock. Then he thrust roughly back into that delicious heat. Hubert could only whimper and moan against his ear as he slowly worked his way into a rhythm. 

“Fuck Hubert, you’re incredible,” Sylvain gritted out, his face twisted in painful pleasure as Hubert spasmed around him. Another moan tore from Hubert's throat when Sylvain picked up the pace. He had no idea that the man was such an enthusiastic lover. 

“ _Harder,_ ” Hubert gasped, his back arching as Sylvain’s cock hit his prostate.

The cot creaked under them as Sylvain adopted a more ardent pace. Hubert arched his back and met Sylvain's thrusts, his mouth hanging open as he let the noises tumble from his lips. Sylvain's fingers pressed into his narrow hips. There would be bruises on his smooth, white skin tomorrow.

Sylvain didn't see Hubert come as much as he felt it. Sylvain hissed as he felt Hubert bite his shoulder and squeezed tightly around Sylvain’s cock. Hubert dragged his nails across Sylvain’s back. Seconds later Sylvain felt Hubert come against his chest. 

Prepared to wait until Hubert had either tapped out or calmed down, Sylvain was surprised when Hubert was the first to move again. 

“Keep going,” Hubert whispered hotly against his ear. 

A red blush bloomed over Sylvain's face. He wouldn’t last much longer if he kept whispering things like that in his ear.

Sylvain untangled himself from Hubert's limbs -- to Hubert's very vocal displeasure. After some careful repositioning, Sylvain had Hubert on his hands and knees and was pressing back into his gaping hole. Hubert sucked in a sharp breath, then shivered as Sylvain filled him once again. 

Hubert reached back and grabbed Sylvains wrist. “Pull my hair.” 

Eager to please, Sylvain gripped the hair by the base of Hubert’s skull and used it as leverage to yank Hubert back onto his cock. 

Every thrust left Hubert a whimpering mess. His eyes fluttered each time Sylvain rocked his hips into him. He moaned wantonly, his panting heavily and whining each time Sylvain reached the his deepest part. It made Hubert's elbows gave out. He buried his face into the mattress as Sylvain continued to fuck him. 

“I’m close,” Sylvain warned, his thrust becoming more erratic. There was an unspoken question in his words.

Hubert panted, "Do it. _Inside_."

That was enough to push Sylvain over the edge.

Sylvain’s eyes shut tightly as he buried his cock deep inside Hubert, a litany of swears on his breath as he felt Hubert pulse and ripple around him. 

Sylvain panted against Hubert’s back as he relished every time his orgasm came over him in waves. He released Hubert’s hand and wrapped his arms around him, pressing light kisses between Hubert's shoulder blades, traveling up to the nape of his neck. 

When Hubert looked back over his shoulder, Sylvain kissed him. Their lips parted, and their tongues met and tangled. Sylvain tilted his head to accommodate Hubert better, and he shivered when Hubert playfully nipped his lower lip, his teeth scraping over it as he pulled away. 

"Excellent work, Gautier," Hubert rasped, and Sylvain moaned when he praised him. 

“If you keep saying things that I’ll be ready for round two.” 

“Duly noted.” Hubert chuckled. “I was better than livestock, I trust?”

Sylvain laughed against Hubert’s neck. “Again. I have no reference for comparison… But yeah, definitely.”

Sylvain kissed his shoulder before he pulled out. Sylvain committed to mind the sight of his come flowing from Hubert-s well-fucked hole down to his trembling thighs.

He cleaned them up the best he could, though Hubert did not make it easy. Completely exhausted, the tired mage kept nodding off. It was the kind of drowsiness that would give Linhardt a run for his money. 

Despite Hubert's grumbled protests, Sylvain managed to get an extra pair of his small clothes on the man. The clothes were both too small and too big. They hung loosely over Hubert's lithe frame but were too short to cover his long torso. The combination left a little window of skin between Hubert’s shirt and his shorts. It was strangely sexy, in a way. Perhaps Hubert _was_ more of Sylvain's type than he initially thought. 

After he got dressed, Sylvain crawled back into bed and pulled the blanket up over them. Hubert’s breathing was close to normal when Sylvain rested his hand on his shoulder. 

“You okay?” he asked softly.

Hubert nodded. “Mm. It appears another rumor proves true.” His voice was heavy with sleep. Sylvain wondered if Hubert thought he was dreaming. 

“Yeah? Are you gonna actually tell me it this time?” he asked softly.

Eyes closed, Hubert murmured, “Rumor has it that the Gautier boy is an attentive lover.” With that, he sighed softly and turned his head into the pillow. Soon he was fast asleep. 

Sylvain stared at him for a few moments before releasing a breath he did not realize he’d been holding on to. 

With a smile, Sylvain reached up and brushed Hubert’s hair behind his ear. He watched Hubert sleep until he too fell into a peaceful slumber. 

\---

When Sylvain woke up, it was because sunlight was shining directly in his face. The tent was open and flapping in the breeze. Groggy with sleep, Sylvain looked beside him. Unsurprisingly, Hubert was gone. The clothes that Sylvain had wrestled onto Hubert the night before were folded and draped over his travel trunk. 

He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. 

Once he was dressed, Sylvain stepped out of his tent and was immediately met with Ingrid’s icy stare. She looked absolutely exhausted with dark circles heavy under her eyes. 

“Sylvain.” She frowned. “Could you please restrain yourself when we're out on a mission? I couldn't sleep at all because of you and your… _vocal_ lover.” 

“My bad, Ingrid.” Sylvain shrugged, his voice hoarse from the night in question. Then he smirked and added, “Though I can't exactly control what my partner does.”

“Ugh, then wait until you get back to the monastery! Honestly...” She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Just… hurry up, okay? The professor has already gathered everyone.“

As Sylvain made his way to the center of camp, he was met with similar looks from the rest of his classmates. All he could do was smile apologetically. Maybe take a bow or two. 

Like always, Hubert was standing beside Lady Edelgard. Amazingly he looked like last night had never occurred. He was just as stoic and clean polished as ever. 

When Sylvain met his eyes from across the way, Hubert's mouth turned up in a slight smirk as he put his finger to his lips. The professor was about to speak.

Sylvain blushed and looked away. How could he be so cool, calm, and collected when he was moaning on his cock last night? Whatever the professor was talking about went over his head and was lost in the background noise. 

All he could think about was how he could still taste Hubert on his lips.

\---

The next chance he had to catch up with Hubert was after the mission, once they were back at the monastery. When Hubert was alone, Sylvain approached him. “Hey, so uh… are you okay?”

Hubert quirked his eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

Sylvain scoffed, “ Uh, okay, let's try that again... I _mean,_ like with the whole...” He lowered his voice. “The whole...flower business? How it affected your body?” Sylvain’s eyes dipped down to look over Hubert’s figure, briefly zeroing in on his pants before snapping back up to meet his eyes. “Ahem. In general, I mean..” 

Hubert chuckled condescendingly and crossed his arms over his chest. “While your concern is appreciated, it is unnecessary. I’m more resilient than I look.”

“Well,” Sylvain huffed, “Good! That's a relief.” He paused, his voice laced with concern. “But this stuff you came in contact with... Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor? What if it's poisonous?”

Looking mischievous, Hubert shook his head. ”I can assure you, that is not the case. Good day, Gautier.”

With a slight bow, Hubert left without another word.

Even after all that, Hubert continued to remain an enigma. Sylvain stood there for a few moments replaying the conversation, just trying to figure out what had happened. Then he shrugged and continued towards the training grounds. For now, it would probably be best not to think too hard about it. 

At least, that was the plan. A few minutes later he nearly was mowed down by Ferdinand von Aegir as he stormed past. Sylvain stopped to watch as the second hottest red-head in the class walked right up to Hubert, and pointedly tapped on his shoulder. 

Though they were talking too quietly to hear, Sylvain could see that Ferdinand was upset. Then he watched as Hubert reached into his pocket and handed something small to Ferdinand. 

Seemingly satisfied by that, Ferdinand took the mysterious object gratefully and made a beeline down the path that Sylvain was on. Sylvain caught him by the shoulder before Ferdinand could power walk out of sight. 

“Hey there, _Ferdie_? What was that all about?” Sylvain grinned, trying to mask his curiosity. 

Ferdinand shrugged off Sylvain’s grip, then glanced up and down his body--a move that Sylvain would have to unpack at a later date--before he said, “If you must know, Hubert borrowed my cologne without asking. I _told_ him that the scent is rare and expensive. Had it been lost during the away-mission, I would have been livid!”

There was a small click in Sylvain’s mind as pieces started to fall into place. He quickly reached into Ferdinand's pocket, snatched the ornate glass perfume bottle, and sprayed his wrist. The second he lifted it to his nose - Sylvain recognized the fruity, flowery scent from before. 

“How DARE--”

“Yeah, yeah, livid, I know,” Sylvain interjected. “Listen, is the flower that this is made from an aphrodisiac?” He grabbed Ferdinand by the shoulder and held the perfume bottle up to his face. 

“Wh-- **No**! This is nothing of the sort!” Ferdinand glared at him and snatched the bottle back. “You and Hubert go find your own cologne; I am not sharing with either of you--you deviants!” 

Sylvain turned on his heel and yelled an apology to Ferdinand over his shoulder, then ran to search for Hubert. 

\---

Finally Sylvain spotted the liar himself as he left the officers academy. For a brief moment, Hubert’s eyes widened -- just before Sylvain grabbed him by the shoulders and manhandled him back into the empty classroom. 

“Unhand me!” Hubert growled, but he was cut off when Sylvain pushed him against one of the stone pillars. He held his wrist up to Hubert’s face. The sweet flowery scent filled the air. 

“Looks like I got ‘infected’ by your sex flower too, you liar.” Sylvain panted, his other hand splayed against Hubert’s chest. He could feel Hubert’s heartbeat quicken under his palm. There was a pause between them. Sylvain was just daring him to deny it. 

Finally, Hubert shrugged and exhaled. “Pity... I was hoping you hadn’t seen that exchange.”

Sylvain laughed. “Yeah, well I did. Fess up. How did you fake the fever? And the sweating?”

Was there a spell that caused those sort of symptoms? Or was it a drug? For Hubert to go so far as to intentionally make himself sick just to trick Sylvain into fucking him was both really stupid and kind of hot.

Without hesitation, Hubert flatly replied, “I ran around the camp a few times.” 

Sylvain stared at him incredulously. Hubert looked down at him, and a small smirk grew on his face. 

Sylvain frowned, still unable to wrap his head around this new revelation. “Then… Why did you--” 

Hubert pressed his finger to Sylvain’s lips, silencing him. Then he leaned down and whispered into his ear, “It’s almost time for the afternoon class, Gautier.”

With that, he pushed past Sylvain and exited the classroom. Sylvain chased after him, ignoring the bewildered stares of the other students as they started to file into the classrooms.

Before the dark mage got too far, Sylvain called after him. “Hey, Hubert!” Hubert stopped and turned his head slightly. Grinning, Sylvain hollered, “I just heard a rumor that you like me!” 

There was a second where Sylvain thought Hubert might shrug him off and ignore him. That he would pretend Sylvain was out of his mind, or maybe even cast a fistful of Mire B in his direction. 

But no. Hubert just brushed his hair back and revealed a hint of a smile on his face before he continued to walk away. 

The fact that Hubert didn't deny it outright told Sylvain all he needed to know. 

After all, there's a saying that every rumor thrives off a grain of truth. 


End file.
